


И тихо ждёшь ты солнце вновь

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: ... на нём быстрее сохнет кровь.
Relationships: Nagato | Pain/Yahiko
Kudos: 4





	И тихо ждёшь ты солнце вновь

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата из песни «Обернуться назад» Amatory, которая никак не связана с фанфиком (хотя при желании связь найти можно).
> 
> Я фф писала до того, как узнала объяснение в каноне((

Нагато пришёл в себя только когда поле устлали трупы преступников. Он не знал, сколько их было, удалось ли кому-то сбежать, но это было и не важно. Яхико уже не вернуть.

Из фиолетовых глаз текли слёзы, смешиваясь с каплями дождя. Нагато держал на руках тело Яхико и не мог пошевелиться. Конан стояла рядом и не вмешивалась, понимая, что она ничем не может помочь другу. Ни одному из них.

— Пойдём, — наконец сказала она, положив руку на плечо Нагато.

Тот вздрогнул, как будто девушка пустила ток по его телу. Кивнув, он подхватил Яхико и пошёл куда глаза глядят.

Они остановились в пещере — единственном убежище от сырости дождя, оказавшемся поблизости. Конан занялась разведением костра, чтобы хоть как-то согреться, а Нагато всё никак не мог расстаться с телом друга. 

Перед глазами мелькала его жизнь, начиная лет с семи, когда он встретил Яхико. Как будто он начал жить с того момента — и сейчас отправится вслед за ним. 

— Прости за то, что я собираюсь сделать, — попросил Нагато и припал к губам Яхико. 

Металлический привкус крови и влага дождя на холодных безжизненных губах — напоследок, пока у него ещё что-то осталось от человека, которого он любил. Но не за поцелуй Нагато просил прощение. После того, как он пробудил риннеган, он узнал несколько секретных и запрещённых техник. И одну из них собирался применить прямо сейчас. 

Нагато выдернул одну из трубок, что торчали уродливым веером из его спины, и, направив чакру в ладони, разломил на несколько частей. Металл в его руках послушно принимал нужную форму. И вот множество маленьких штырьков пронзили тело Яхико: трапециевидную мышцу, грудь, целый ряд по рукам...

Последним он принялся протыкать лицо. Самая важная часть, та, которую Нагато больше всего не хотел терять, но без этого невозможно обойтись. Два штырька прошли ухо насквозь, от мочки до хряща, и три в переносицу. Их даже можно принять за пирсинг. 

Закончив, Нагато сложил печати.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а после Яхико поднял веки. На Нагато смотрели сиреневые концентрические круги, занимающие всё глазное яблоко, — такие же риннеганы, как и у него. Такие ненавистные, они не смогли спасти его друга. Его любимых карих глаз больше нет.

Но Нагато заставил себя спрятать эти мысли куда подальше. Надо было разобраться, как пользоваться новым телом, его марионеткой. Он подумал, как тело шевелится, и Яхико повторил эти движения. Сначала неловко, словно с непривычки, а затем всё увереннее и увереннее.

— Что ты натворил?! — воскликнула Конан за его спиной. Слёзы снова вернулись на её глаза.

— Так он будет жить, — отрезал Нагато.

Он мысленно велел Яхико одеться в плащ, который пришлось снять, чтобы вставить штыри. Конан рыдала и билась в объятиях Нагато, пытавшегося её успокоить. Скоро силы покинули её, и всхлипывания прекратились. Нагато продолжал её обнимать, поглаживая по плечу, не зная, кому больше это нужно — ей или ему. 

Он представил, как Яхико обнимает их двоих, и тот действительно подошёл к ним и притянул к себе. Как будто ничего не изменилось, и не было его смерти.

***

Нагато с изумлением рассматривал плащи, которые Мадара Учиха выдал новым членам Акацуки.

— Мне понравились ваши плащи, вот я и решил обновить дизайн, — объяснил тот.

Он нашёл их не в лучшем состоянии — Яхико и Нагато всё ещё были в «парных плащах»: у одного — дыра от куная и кровь с внутренней стороны в районе сердца, у другого — брызги этой самой крови в том же месте. Нагато пытался отстирать засохшую кровь, но что-то пошло не так — мыло только выбелило ткань, оставив по краям разводы. Это пятно действительно чем-то напоминало красное облако с белой обводкой на их новых плащах. Одно из них даже было почти на том же самом месте.

Нагато был доволен этим плащом: он напоминал о его боли, его мечте и цели, которые он обязательно выполнит, чтобы смерть Яхико не была напрасной.

**Author's Note:**

> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3


End file.
